1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turnlock fastener.
2. Description of the Related Art
One turnlock fastener is known from DE 198 38 560 A1. The known turnlock fastener for the connection of two components has a cover plate and a base piece molded to the cover plate. The base piece has a base shaft extending away from the cover plate, on which two opposing rigid locking arms are positioned at a distance from the cover plate and extend radially outward from the base shaft. Furthermore, a preliminary securing arrangement is provided in order to secure the turnlock fastener to a component.
In the known turnlock fastener, the preliminary securing arrangement is formed by cams projecting radially beyond the base shaft. These cams are designed to engage with openings similar to blind tappet holes that are open on one side and are positioned along one edge of an insertion opening in a component, in which the turnlock fastener is to be secured ahead of time.
The disadvantage to this design, however, is that the preliminary securing arrangement and the insertion opening must be very precisely matched to one another so that the engagement takes place. Additionally, with this design, the pullout force of the turnlock fastener in the preliminary securing arrangement is inadequate for some applications.